


Dancing Flowers

by TheGlockWizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlockWizard/pseuds/TheGlockWizard
Summary: It's Yuuri's birthday, and he and Victor are in Barcelona to celebrate. Victor has planned the day to ensure that Yuuri relaxes. At the end of the day, though, he learns he might have spoiled Yuuri too much.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8





	Dancing Flowers

"Yuuri."  
A noncommital, strange moan was the answer Victor got. He tried shaking his fianceè but he just got his hand slapped and a longer response.   
"Leave me alone", said Yuuri, face in the pillow as sheets were raised so to avoid further contact.  
Victor sighed. "Yuuri. You asked me to wake you up, remember?"  
Another exasperated sound was made and Yuri surrended, getting the sheets off his body and sitting his up. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times, still half asleep and muttered something that resembled, if just slightly, a "thanks", as he saw Victor giving him his glasses. He put his glasses on, then yawned again.   
"Good morning, Yuuri." said Victor. Yuuri raised his head, finally focusing on the other's man figure. Victor must have had his morning shower before coming to wake him up because his hair, usually well kept, were just a slicked back wet mess. A single water drop fell from his forehead alongside his face. Yuuri unconsciously followed it with his eyes, watching it as it went between his azure piercing eyes, avoiding the nose and instead following the cheek and disappearing in a dimple caused by Victor's trademark smirk. And it was a this moment that Yuuri's brain officially booted up and realised his husband was basically naked. Of course, it was a common sight now, and while Yuuri didn't overreact as he did the first times, he knew he would never be actually immune to the view.  
He stared down, following the familiar patterns of Victor's well defined muscles. The chest still slightly red from the hot water was also wet and Yuuri swore Victor could've been a merman. He was completely in his element, and water seemed to love him, falling alongside his chest and abdomen in a way Yuuri could only describe as complimenting. Luckily, Victor was at least wearing a towel alongside the hip, kept up by a single hand. When Yuuri, a long time ago, asked him why he even bothered since he had seen him naked from the start and the towels he kept using weren't exactly covering anything besides the bare minimum, Victor had smiled and said "Sometimes, leaving something to the imagination is more powerful than actually showing it."   
"I hope you know I'm not gonna dry all that water you're letting on the floor."  
Victor ignored him. "Happy birthday, Yuuri." _Oh, is this what this show is? A birthday gift?_ thought Yuuri.  
"Thank you." he answered, his voice still full of sleep. Victor was seemingly satisfied with the amount of activity Yuuri performed and trusted him not to fall asleep again, so he went in the bathroom again to continue his morning routine. Yuuri sit on his bed, staring at his phone and answering to the myriad of birthday wishes that had been sent to him during the night. He sent a "Thank you!! Talk to you later." to his parents, and similiar thank yous to friends and acquaintance, with promises of souvenirs to Minako, Yuuko and Takeshi. He chuckled as he opened the text from Otabek, a simple "Happy birthday from the both of us." over a photo of a sleeping and drooling Yurio on a train.   
He heard Victor exit the bathroom, already dressed for the day with a simple black buttoned shirt over a pair of white pants. It might've been November, but Barcellona was still very much hot. Yuuri got up, went in the bathroom and recoiled from the amount of vapor in the air. _Victor and his boiling showers._ He went through his morning routine as always. He decided to wear a plain white T-shirt over a pair of jeans and went to find Victor. He was on the bed scrolling on social media.  
"Uh." he said. "Otabek and Yurio are in Rome. We haven't been in Italy yet."  
"You want to go?" asked Yuuri, sparing himself one last glance in the room mirror to check out his looks.  
"I mean, could be nice."  
"Mh. We could go there after this Gran Prix is over. We could celebrate your birthday there."   
"My birthday?" said Victor, holding out a hand. Thinking he was fooling around and wanted to be pulled up, Yuuri grasped it and found himself pulled by Victor, falling onto his chest. Victor nonchalantly hugged him, his phone now forgotten on the pillow. "I remember someone else being the birthday boy today though." he whispered, sweet and slow kisses going down Yuri's neck.  
"Victor, we're gonna be late!"  
"Don't worry. I woke you up fifteen minutes earlier so that we could have cuddling time."   
"You deprived me of my sleep!" fake argued Yuuri, a smile on his face despite the over the top outraged voice. "You better cuddle me so hard I forget this offense."  
"As you wish."   
They laid there a number of minutes, not doing anything but fooling around and being idiots in each other's arms. Yuuri ended up taking a photo of himself on Victor's chest and post it on Instagram (Close friends only, they wanted to keep their vacation in Barcelona a secret as much as possible) with a "Best birthday ever" written over it.  
Yurio was the first to answer.   
**_officialyuriplisetsky** : Gross. And a lie. The party I organised you last year was better.  
**Katsuuki__Yuri** : Let's agree to disagree.  
**_officialyuriplisetsky** : Blocked.   
Yuuri let out a nose chuckle. They might've not been the best of friends at the beginning, but now, almost a decade later(Yuuri felt old just thinking this) their relationship had improved so much Yuuri considered Yurio a close friend.  
Victor eyed the clock and sighed. "We got to go if we want to have breakfast."  
"Ugh. First I am robbed of my sleep then of my cuddles." said Yuuri, but got up nonetheless.  
They left their room, walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. Victor childishly stuck his tongue out at Yuuri's reflection in the elevator's mirror, then pressed ground floor. They waited until the elevator's doors opened with a ping, then walked to the eating establishment inside their hotel. With the usual buzz of a hotel dining room in the backgroud, they ate some light food. They then got back to their room, finished packing for the day and left. Victor had planned the day for Yuuri, saying he "wanted him to just relax".

  
They walked to the metro, acquired their tickets and hopped on a train. Yuuri stared, puzzled at the line they had to embark today because it went in a spot of the city Yuuri had never been to. Yuuri smiled softly, as Victor, now with his sunglasses on, left his seat for a woman. They both stood near each other, suffocated by the intense crowd.   
In a bit of time, the crowd lessened. Yuuri blushed as he felt Victor's breath on his neck when he sighed from the relief of finally having some space before moving. No matter how much Victor would tease him, the sexiest moments of him were those small snippets only Yuuri could see. Those were the moments when Victor Nikiforov, professional ice skater, dissolved into just Victor, the treasure Yuuri Katsuki stole from the world.  
After some time they got out of the train and quickly exited the station they were in.  
Yuuri squinted his eyes, his sight readjusting to the sunlight, and looked at Victor confused and waiting for some direction.Victor checked something on his phone and smirked, taking his hand. "Shall we?" .  
They walked for quite a while, Victor with an almost childish excitement that affected Yuuri as well. Yuuri felt his own heart was melting at the side of his husband's obvious fun. They followed the road out of the city's centre, into a more residential and quiet area until Victor turned and faced Yuri. "You have to be blindfolded from this point on."   
He produced a black piece of cloth from his backpack and Yuuri briefly wondered where he got that. "What?" he said instead.   
Victor walked behind him. He put a hand on his shoulder, jovial as always. "What surprise would it be, if you could see it before we get there?"  
"...right." he muttered.  
He let himself be blindfolded. Since his sight was taken from him, Victor walked more close to him, guiding him and making sure he wasn't gonna hurt himself on their way there. It felt like one of their training session, even if Yuuri wasn't usually blindfolded in those, with Victor dictating his movements. The contact between their bodies, already sweaty from the exhausting heat of the city even in late November and the walking, was enough to get Yuuri semi-aroused. He tried to hide it to the best of his capabilities.  
"Are you afraid you're gonna be hurt?" said Victor, having noticed how hesitant he was.  
"No." answered Yuri after a while "I trust you."  
They walked some more to the point that Yuuri was frankly getting a bit frustrated. Thank God, some instants later he was stopped by Victor, who whispered "Are you ready?" in his ear.   
"Yes."  
He felt Victor's hands undoing the tie on the blindfold. He squinted again, and let his mouth open from the surprise. He was standing in a beautiful park, surrounded by flowers of all kinds. He was welcomed by multicolor beds, seeing kinds of roses and lilies he didn't even know existed.   
"Victor... This is amazing. How did you find this place?"  
"It's recommended on the Top 20 Romantic Spots in Barcelona." answered him matter-of-factly. Yuuri smiled at the idea of Victor checking some websites before organising this. "Come." Victor took his hand. "Let's walk around."  
They spent their morning walking hand in hand in the park, surrounded other couples walking around like them. They explored every corner of it, taking in the beatiful arrengements of colors and flowers. They took a lot of photos, most of them stupid ones, some for future references since some peculiar arrangements could work as inspiration.  
"Are you getting hungry?"   
"A little bit."   
"Come with me."   
He was once again led to a different section of the park. There weren't any flower in the vicinity, but there was a vast space of grass left empty people could sit on the ground and rest. Some of the people already there were listening to music, some others having a picnic, others just taking in the last days of sun.   
"But Victor, we didn't pack anything."  
"I know. Wait here." and he ran away. Yuuri sit on the grass, curious to whatever his husband had came up with. He waited fo a 10 minutes tops, seeing Victor come back with a big towel they could sit on and a lunchbox.   
"You didn't think my surprise was done, did you?"  
They prepared their spot, and laid on the towel while eating an assortments of ham and cheese with some Pa amb tomàquet and drinking from a bottle of red wine. They rested there under the warm rays of sunshine, with Yuuri snuggled on Victor's chest, being lulled by his heartbeat gently resounding on his ears. He felt his eyes really heavy, and closed them. _Just for a while._ he told himself.  
He woke up some time later, still held by Victor, who was reading a book with his other hand. He slowly got up, his head still heavy from the sleep and fixed the messy glasses on his face.  
Victor, eyes not moving from the book, snickered. "I know I woke you up 15 minutes earlier but damn you were tired."  
"Asshole." Yuuri said and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Victor laughed and turned the page with his right hand, while his left hand started petting Yuuri's hairs.  
"Did I sleep for too long? I didn't make us miss some of your plans, did I?"   
"Yuuri, I just wanted you to relax. As long as you're doing that, I'm fine. Besides, it's not like I had much else planned for the day."  
They fooled some more, and then got up brushing grass and dust off their clothes. As the air was getting colder, and the people around them started leaving, they decided to call it a day too. Yuuri, this time not blindfolded, could enjoy the view of the "Rosaleda" from afar and felt the amazed once more. The different spots of the park seen from there mixed together in a beautiful whir of colors and Yuuri understood why Victor had him blindfolded when coming. It was another spectacle all by itself. They traversed the same route as this morning, just in reverse.

Victor had made reservations in a restaurant near the hotel, so after they had came they quickly took a shower and left. Yuuri was grateful for his husband's foresight in the choice of a restaurant near the hotel because he was feeling pretty tired. After their quiet and uneventful dinner, they walked back to their hotel room.  
"Victor, you've been really good to me today." said Yuuri once they were in their room. "I want to award you."  
"Yuuri?" asked Victor, slightly confused. He was in the process of unbotting his dark purple suit, wore over a black shirt and black pants, when he found Yuri embracing him from behind.  
"You were fawning all over me. I should be able to do the same."  
"And you will. You were talking about going to Italy, right?"  
"Yeah but that's too late. Sit down." ordered Yuuri. He threw his sapphire suit on the bed, raising his shirt's sleeves explosing his forearms. Victor followed the orders and sit on the chair, his throat suddenly dry. Yuuri's brown eyes, standing out thanks to the eyeliner he applied, were exceptionally hungry and Victor couldn't help but flashback to the first time Yuuri truly succeded in the Eros routine.   
Yuuri put on some music on, and started circling the chair. He ran his hand on Victor's right shoulder, then his neck, his back and his left shoulder. He played around, first using the whole hand and then leaving only the fingertips on the body, a gentle etheral touch. He could already see Victor's attitude change, being more assertive. He stopped in front of Victor and grabbed his face with his right hand.  
"Look at me, Victor." he said, while his left hand went down until it stopped on Victor's left tight. He squeezed it, enjoying the reaction Victor's body had. In this moment, Victor was completely Yuuri's. He raised on Victor's lap, eye contact still persisting as he put his hands around Victor's neck for support, and started moving his hips in a circular motion. His hips weren't touching Victor yet, but their chest were free to brush against each other as Yuuri moved. He let one hand slip down just a little over Victor's groin.  
"Where did you learn this?" said Victor, struggling to keep a normal voice between all of this.  
"Minako sensei." answered Yuuri. He saw Victor trying to speak once more, so he rose his hand once more, putting his index on Victor's lips.  
He lowered himself, letting the two bodies just slightly touch, and still keeping his gaze fixed on Victor's, he started grinding. Victor's breath was cut short and he surrended to Yuuri's wishes for the night.

That night, after their evening had quieted down, Victor bit Yuuri's ear and whispered "Happy birthday Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have written for the White Day 2021!! Victor and Yuuri have been one of my faves couples ever, and I love how they "find their balance" between fluff and eros. I think they would go back to Barcelona, at least once after they're officially married because it's kinda their sweet spot, although I've never been there, so the few places seen in the story were idealization of places I've found on the internet. I have absolutely no idea if anything describe is plausible.  
> As always, if you liked this, leave a kudos, comment or come and say hi on Twitter @TheGlockWizard!  
> See you next skate time!


End file.
